Side Story: Daredevil vs Joker
by Ralman23
Summary: Daredevil deals with the Clown Prince of Crime, who holds hostages in Gotham City Hall. [Set in my Marvel/DC Event Universe]


**Set two days before Ultron attacks. Read Marvel/DC: Event to find out more.**

* * *

[Gotham City; 9:04 pm; 2 days before Ultron attacks]

It was a dark, stormy night, dark clouds pass, and the Bat Signal is seen illuminated. A statue of a gargoyle has a red figure rising as he views the streets to a busy street. A radio transmission from a nearby police car is heard from a distance, as the red figure hears it with his radar sense.

"All units to Gotham City Hall, the Joker is attacking the City Hall with a chemical gas. The Batman is nowhere to be seen," said the radio transmission.

The red figure leaps from rooftop to rooftop. Doing a few flips and jumps, he lands on the rooftop, where he can view where the police are from afar. Batman asked him to take over his place in Gotham for tonight, due to a super villain named Green Goblin was attacking somewhere around Chinatown **(A/N: That side story will come up next day, or the other day. It's called Side Story: Pasts And Scars)** after all, Gotham and Hell's Kitchen have the same enemy, one man in particular, the Joker. The Clown Prince of crime struck again. This time taking hostages in Gotham's City Hall.

The red figure leaps across from the building's rooftop towards the rooftop of City Hall.

He views from atop of the glass panel of the rooftop where he sees the hostages are basically kept in a single point. He hears guns cocking. That means he better be careful.

He leaps across the roof, lands on another side where the cops won't see him.

He enters through the back door. Being stealthy, he walks very slowly in the darkness of the city hall.

He hears the cruel laugh of the Joker. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughs, "You will never see the light of day! Hahahahaha!"

"Yow'rre iinssannee.." said one of the Secretaries with her mouth covered with tape, and being held captive by Joker.

"Oh, really, I am. I've never noticed. Hahahahaha! Come on now! The party just begun, ol' chap." He lets his hand from afar, and slaps the lady secretary in the face, as she started to tear up.

The red figure could see from a distance behind a wall from behind. There were 6 people in the room, most of them were secretaries and judges. Three were men and 3 were women.

Using his radar sense, hearing a thug from behind, he quickly turns, and strangles him, silently.

Another Joker thug approaches from where he hears noise, as Daredevil leaps onto a railing, silently from above a distance, where he can see the hostages, and crouches down, so he can't be seen, also the lights have taken out, only leaving the flashlights that Joker's men have on them to make easy to see the hostages.

* * *

[Outside...]

"Commissioner Gordon, someone's entered the City Hall." An officer said.

"Who would that be?" Gordon said, as he approached the officer telling him the info.

"A red figure from Hell's Kitchen. The Man Without Fear. They call him Daredevil." The officer replied.

"Daredevil? Right, heard of him. He's the one who takes down the Kingpin's men. What's he doing here?" Gordon asked.

One officer answered "Maybe, he's trying to be Batman's replacement."

A few of the officers chuckled. Gordon yelled 'That's enough, men! We're going count on this vigilante, and see how he takes the Joker."

* * *

[In City Hall]

Two of Joker's men walk inside a bathroom to take a piss.

Daredevil leaps above onto one of them, and knocks one out with a single blow, the other pulls out his gun, but Daredevil grips onto his hand, and breaks his wrists.

The thug screams in pain, but Daredevil knock him out unconscious.

Daredevil leaves the bathroom, hides in the shadows.

* * *

The Joker stops beating on the hostages and turns to one of his men Mo.

"Go, check it out the bathroom." Joker ordered. He knew he heard a scream from the bathroom that means Batman was already here.

Mo nodded, as he went upstairs to check the bathroom.

Daredevil noticed this from above, leaped down, and grabbed Mo.

A scream is then heard again.

Joker turned, as his men fired. He shouted "Hold your fire!"

The men stopped firing, as Joker shouted "Come out, Batman! I already know you're here!"

Daredevil sighed and came out of the shadows.

"Hey, you're not Batman!" Joker cried, as he saw the red devil-like figure, "Who are you?"

"Daredevil, the Man Without Fear." Daredevil stated his name, as Joker laughed "Hahahahahahaha! I'm going to really kill you just for wasting my time."

Daredevil remarked "Go, ahead. Take your shot."

"I will, indeed, but I'm going to tell you something." Joker stated.

"And that is?" Daredevil asked, not liking where this is going.

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" Joker asked, as he pulled out his revolver.

The Joker fires a single shot at Daredevil.

Daredevil dodges the bullet and charge at Joker and pops him into the air with his Billy Clubs. The Joker tries to steady himself, as most of his men come to attack Daredevil.

Daredevil leaps in the air, kicks one man out unconscious, a man with a knife comes at him like a feral animal. Daredevil gets stabbed into the back of his shoulder. He yells in pain.

Joker laughs and hits with the crowbar three time. He states "You know you wouldn't be the first person, I've beaten with a crowbar."

Daredevil laughs of the pain and says "Please the Russian mob gave more of beating, than that. You're a wimp." he takes out the knife from his shoulder, and elbows the guy, who gave the knife, in the stomach, and kicks him in the face. His shoulder bleeds, as he sees Joker about to rage at him.

Joker got mad and shouted "And you're not Batman!" He takes out his revolver and fires a bullet.

Hearing the gun being cocked, he dodges the bullet, and tackles Joker, who furiously, beats Daredevil with the crowbar, and laughs, as Daredevil tries to beat him.

After a few minutes of punching and kicking, the Joker pants a little on the floor, as does Daredevil.

The hostages look at them in horror, but Daredevil gets up. Scaring the hostages, he raises his hands up and says "I'm not the bad guy." He grabs a key from one of Joker's pockets, and unlocks the cuffs from the hostages, as they run free.

Daredevil then turns to Joker, who coughs up some blood. Each dripping sound of blood drops from Joker's mouth. Joker rolled to his side, and slowly with a struggle got up.

Daredevil, holding his wounded shoulder, states "Got any laughs left? Huh, clown? Why did you need those hostages? Batman usually says you plans to make...people smile."

Joker roughly laughs, spills more blood from his mouth, and states, as he coughs, "I wanted Batman to experience pain. You fool. You do not know what yourself into. Who do you think set Norman Osborn off to become the Green Goblin? It was me. I figured one of his lackeys would take care of it. Guess, I was wrong," he coughed, "You gave me quite a beating," He came back up, "But you failed Gotham, devil-man."

Daredevil shocked "You did that? How? Norman Osborn was in Ryker's Island. How'd you free him?"

Joker laughed "Hahahaha! Help from the outside. Harley, before she was taken to Arkham, I had help from her. But now she's back in prison."

Daredevil looked at him in the eye, and said "Well, you can join your girlfriend back at the asylum." He grabbed him by the arm, dragging him across the floor.

* * *

Gordon was shocked to see Joker thrown out of a window, landing on the staircase right next to the hostages. He wasn't dead, but he injured badly.

A few of the cops entered with their guns and flashlights inside towards the city hall, they found nothing, but a few drops of blood.

Gordon looks up in the sky to find the hero that saved the hostages.

* * *

Daredevil ran across the rooftop, trying to hide from the cops, that's when _he_ appeared.

Matt smirked under his mask, "You never seem to surprise me, bats?" He turned to see the Dark Knight, cape flapping in the air, and he walks towards him.

Batman stated "You've dealt Joker, quite well, Murdock. But you've dealt with heavy injuries, especially your shoulder."

"I'll be fine, you however are in worse shape then me." Matt said, smelling the cuts/blood on his arms, legs, and smell of smoke on him.

Batman agreed "Well, did you find anything from Joker?"

Daredevil nodded "Yes, he was the one who freed goblin from Ryker's Island. His girlfriend did it."

Batman nodded, noticing his Joker being reprimanded by the authorities form a rooftop view.

He turned to Daredevil, and said "You did good for a DA."

Daredevil laughed and asked "Now you owe me."

Batman had a expression that nearly said 'No,' but he went against it, and said "We got more pressing matters. Today, at Metropolis-."

"I know, I know. Bizarro incident. Big deal. Superman took care of it." Daredevil stated.

Batman remarked "And now super villains are escaping from there prisons like it was easy to hack into their systems. Green Goblin, Joker, all of them are running amok in our cities. Something's happening, I can feel it."

Daredevil said "Maybe, not. I know a guy that could help on this situation."

"Who?" Batman asked.

A voice in the distance is heard, "Me."

Batman and Daredevil turned in unison, as the figure that spoke was Nick fury, Director of SHIELD.

He approached the two vigilantes, and said "We got a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the side story and I will rewrite/edit Side Stories: Supergirl vs. Abomination again, due to an error that occurred with the story because I posted the wrong story and removed it from my doc manager (facepalm).**


End file.
